Atoms that Travelled 14 Billion Years
by arismommy11
Summary: Here is a story about Leonard and Penny sometime in the future explaining his vows to her and how they were meant to be as one.
1. chapter 1

**This new story is based on my first and a few of my one shot stories. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1:**

Penny was sitting in the doctors office waiting for her test results. The last two years had been heartache for her and Leonard. Three miscarriages and just a lot of hurt and a lot of fights between them. They were tired of it all and decided to look for answers. So first off they started to repair their marriage and now to see if they could expand their family.

Leonard just walked in and gave her a half smile. "Hey, just dropped of Christian at Howard and Bernedette's. Has the doctor came in yet?" Then made his way over to Penny and held her hand as he sat next to her.

Penny shook her head and returned the smile. "No, just waiting for last weeks test results...What if there is something wrong with me... I mean I did have solme complications with Christian." She could not hold back the tears and squeezed Leonard's hand tight.

Leonard leaned over and gave Penny a kiss on her lips. It was a gentle kiss but filled with love and compassion. He then wiped her tears away. "Listen you. I would not love you any less. I mean you already gave birth to practically my clone. But we have other options of things don't go our way. We have adoption or we have sergeant. But we won't discuss this unless we have no other options."

Penny hugged her husband as he hugged her back. She really did marry a good man. He turned out to be an amazing father. Every night they read to their son. Leonard would read lectures to Christian and Penny would read fairy tales. After a long day at work they would take turns cooking and playing with their son. According to Leonard, Christian was now old enough to start showing him science experiments. Penny did not stop because one she learned from them and also seeing Christian engrossed with what Leonard was teaching him.

Penny finally released Leonard and really looked at him, "You are right whatever happens we will figure it out. As long as you are holding my hand and we are going through it together."

Leonard wanted to kiss her again but the doctor came in and sat down behind her desk. She looked at them and took a deep breath because she knew Doctor and Mrs. Hofstadter where not going to like the test results. She watched them hold their hands as she began. "After carefully examing each test we have the results and I am going to be honest... They are not what we were hoping. Mrs Hofstadter this could explain your complications with your first pregnancy and your miscarriages. You have PCOS which ispolycystic ovarysyndrome and affects up to five percent of all women. The biggest hurdle for women with PCOS is getting pregnant. ... Once a woman with PCOS does conceive, there are two main risks. The first is an increased risk of miscarriage during the first trimester. But somehow you where very lucky to conceive your son and have a full pregnancy. I do not have the answers why this is happening now but I am truley sorry." She sat there and let the couple process the news.


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont own TBBT**. **I had this story playing around on my mind for a little while. I was just going to do a smaller version of it but could not write right. After some thinking it finally came to. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2:**

Leonard and Penny arrived home after the news. Leonard called Howard and asked if Christian could stay over night due to the news they just received. Of course they did not say no. Penny walked in the house and sat on the couch and Leonard sat next to her. He did not what to do since had not said a word since they left the doctor's. Skywalker, their dog, came up to her and crawled in her lap, dispite him being a seventy pound pit bull, Penny wrapped her arms around gim and burried her head into his side and cried. Leonard then wrapped his arms around his wife and whispered in her ear. "Penny, I'm so sorry...I really don't know what to say to you right now..."

Penny turned her head so she could breath a little better and talk. "Don't say anything okay? Just hold me..."

So Leonard just did that.

Leonard held her until she laid down with her head o his lap. By this time Skywalker was laying on top of Penny. Leonard did not dare to move their dog because that what Skywalker did when someone was upset or sick in their family.

Leonard grabbed a pillow and replaced it from his lap, now he knew Penny was asleep. So he got up and patted Skywalker on the head and went to the kitchen to make something light to eat for him and Penny. Once he was done, Leonard went to the living room and saw Penny awake. So he sat next to her again. "I made us some small sandwiches for dinner. That's if our big baby decides to move off your lap."

Penny took his hand and intertwined her fingers with hers. She leaned and laid her head on his shoulder. "That sounds good. I am hungry. And you can try because I have tried and he won't budge."

Leonard got up and tried to push Skywalker off of Penny. Leonard was huffing amd puffing just make the dog move but refused. Penny was feeling quite amused that as hard her husband tried their dog was way to stuborn. "Sweetie, maybe say his favorite words and then just maybe he will move." Penny could not hold back her smile.

Leonard just stood there with his arms on his hips trying to catch his breath. Just then he swore the dog was mocking him while giving looking at him with his big brown eyes and panting lighty. "Well why I did not think of that...I do not know why not. I swear that dog sometimes does not like me Penny. For some reason he finds it amusing that I try to be in charge and he decides he does not care..." Then Leonard frowned as Penny began to laugh. So Leonard gave in, "Okay fine, Skywalker food!" Leonard pointed toward ls the kitchen and the dog leaped off the couch and trouted towards his food bowl. Leonard reached out to Penny, to help her up, who was still amused, "Woman I swear you baby that dog just as much as you do Christian, so that dog refuses to listen to me. What did I ever do to you?"

Penny stuck out her tongue at him and then gave him a quick peck on the lips, "You married me..." Then let go of Leonard's hand and walked in front of him so he could watch her walk and look at her assets.

Leonard made sure he checked out his wifes assets. As he tilted his head he realized that nap Penny took did some good and hopefully cleared her head. But he also realized how lucky of a man he was . The Universe did make sure they were meant to be as one. He loved Penny more than anything along with their son. As he continued to watch he could not help but to make tease her back. "That's right I married you. But you were the one to suggest we get engaged and run off to Vegas to get married. So its your fault I married you."

Penny looked behind her, "Yep it sure was, your cute tussie and big brain is what thay won me over, so if course I had to suggest we get married and run off. I had no other choice."

Yep she was feeling better, so Leonard rushed up behind her and placed his hand on her bottom. He then gave a kiss on her cheek, "And now you are stuck with your three boys, Christian, Skywalker, and myself."

Penny turned her head and placed a hand on her cheek, "Well maybe one day there be another girl in this family."

Leonard then hugged her, "I hope so too. Now lets go eat."


	3. Chapter 3

**I dont own TBBT.** **Chapter 3:**

The next day Penny went to go pick up Christian from Howard and Bernadette. Plus Amy was going to be there. So she had to talk with her friends. She made sure Leonard invited all three guys over to play video games, so she could just have girl time. Plus she missed her son. The other bonus was Skywalker came along too, since Sheldon did not care for their dog. Even though Skywalker would try to get ever chance he could to cuddle up next to Sheldon. Penny had no clue why her dog adored that weird man child and would never know.

Penny pulled into Bernadette's drive way and shut off her car. Skywalker became very excited because he knew where he was. Penny looked at her dog and shook her head, "Well I know you are excited so come you big hunk so you can go play with the kids." Skywalkers tail was wagging fast plus he was wimpering. Penny opened the door and he jumped out. He stood their waited for her, and ran to the front door once Penny was out of her car. She always thought the Leonard fo und the right dog because he automatically fit right in with them and the group.

Penny opened the door as her dog braged right in, "Bernie I'm here and had to bring the dog!" Before she got a response and no sign of her dog, she heard kids laughing upstairs. Bernadette and Amy with Amy's daughter on her hip, came from the dining room amd sat om the couch as Penny sat in the chair.

Amy and Bernadette both looked at Penny with concern looks making Penny frown at them "What?"

Amy looked at Bernadette then back at Penny, "We are just concerned, I mean Leonard did not tell as much just that you were upset what news the doctor gave you two."

Bernadette then decided to say something, "How bad can it be? I knew the when you first time you got pregnant you weren't exactly thrilled. I mean neither was I was both times."

Amy straightened up with pride, "Oh but I was. I could not wait to have Sheldon's child!"

Penny and Bernadette both looked at each other smiling. Penny tilted her head with a serious look, "Yeah I remember the day you told me and all I could think about is that poor child having Sheldon as a father...But you know what Sheldon has been betterbetter about sharing the attention with his daughter."

At first Amy frowned but turned into a smile because she knew Penny was right. But Amy needed to know if her bestie was really okay. "Enough about Sheldon...Really Penny what is going on?"

Penny sighed as she looked at both of her best female friends and decided too tell them, "Well to be honest. I can concieve but will probably miscarry again. The doctor does not know how I made it through a full pregnancy with Christian and maybe I will never know. That is because I have something called... Oh what was it...POCS. Some kind of symptom with my overies... I feel helpless right now because I know Leonard wants more children..."

Both women watched Penny lay her head back on the chair and cover her face with her hands and sigh some more. They got up, as Amy put her daughter in the pac n play, and joined Bernadette giving her a hug. Penny could not resist and returned the hug.

After a few seconds everyone sat back down, "So what are your options?" Bernadette hated seeing any of ger friends upset.

Penny took a minute to think and the answered, "Well we really didn't talk about it but I know there is finding a surrogate.And before any of you two volunteer..." Penny pointed a finger at both of them, "I am not going to ask any of you to be a surrogate for one Bernadette you are just to misable. And two Amy you were too cheerful being pregnant. I do not know anyone being that annoying excited while pregnant. And thirdly if you think about it I know you two would not mind caring my baby, but it being half Leonard's you two think it would be too weird..."

Bernadette and Amy looked at each other with a disgust look on their face. And both in agreement together said , "Yeah you're right!" Penny could not help but agree with him. Because to her, she should be the only one to carry Leonard's baby.

After an hour having brunch with the girls and talking some more, Penny gathered up Christian and Skywalker. She then headed home with the two boys.

When she arrived home, Penny put the dog in the back yard, just in case Sheldon was still there. Then she walked in with her son, which Christian ran to Leonard's Nerd Lab to find him and Sheldon where still playing video games. Penny watched as Christian sat in his dad's lap. By that time Leonard turned off the game. Sheldon complained, but Leonard told him the game was too graphic for a two year old. Sheldon pouted, but Penny decided to put a stop to it as she walked in, "Sheldon if you don't stop your pouting, I will bring in Skywalker and I will make sure Leonard and Christian won't share the chocolate chip cookies I baked last night with you." Sheldon stopped so he did noy have to deal with their dog, but also he loved Penny's baked cookies. So eveyone went out to the kitchen.

Later that day after Amy picked up Sheldon, Leonard and Penny were sitting outside on their porch watching Christian amd Skywalker play. Penny looked over at Leonard and smiled on how much Leonard came outside more so he could spend more time with their son. Penny got up and looked down at her husband as he gave her his look. "Stop looking at me like that, makes your eyebrows look stupid...I just want to sit on your lap."

Leonard smiled, "Okay only if you stop calling my eyebrows stupid..." Penny lifted an eyebrow with a serious look. Leonard knew he lost, "Yes you can sit on my lap only because you will never stop calling my eyebrows stupid." Then he watched Penny's serious look turn into a winning smile.

Penny sat down in her husband's lap as he automatically held her. Penny leaned back some and her face came very close to his so they were almost touching cheek to cheek."You know what? I have been thinking about the whole baby situation."

Leonard felt his heart race, feeling almost insecure that he felt responsible for Penny not having another child. He knew it was not his fault but he did not want Penny to feel bad. So he was going to do whatever it took. He sat there holding his wife watching his son play, "Yeah what is that?"

Penny could hear the change in his voice knowing he was worried. She could not blame him because she felt the same. Penny was terrified Leonard would leave her for someone who could have more children with him, so she thought the quickest way to make him happy. "I have thought about it and call me selfish, but I do not want a surrogate. I can not imagian another woman carrying out child. Am I selfish?"

Leonard leaned up a little so they could look at each other, "Absolutely not...It is a biological urge what you are feeling. Its okay to feel that way... So what are you thinking."

Penny looked in his eyes and juat saw love. Suddenly the feeling went away. "Okay good...Well I was thinking maybe adoption."

Leonard did not know what to think. He would have to talk to her about it later. She seemed to relaxed to disturb her now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys for the reviews, you're awesome. I am glad you are enjoying the story. I dont know how long this story will be but will try to keep it going. I dont own TBBT.**

 **Chapter 4:**

Leonard had already Christian to bed an hour prior. So now Penny and Leonard were sitting on their couch that evening watching the latest episode of the latest super hero tv show. Penny was snuggled up to Leonard as they shared a bowl of poocorn and each had a glass of wine. But Leonard had something on his mond that he just did not how to bring it up to Penny. The main reason she had been through enough the past couple of days and he did not want to make her more upset. Also he was also avoiding an argument.

Penny felt him fidgeting and knew something was wrong. So she leaned forward and turnes her body to fave her husband. He had his frustrated look on his face and did not noticed Penny moved. So she put the popcorn bowl down and put her hand on his knee. That brought him out of his thinking. So Penny looked at him worried, "You and your big brain okay there?"

Leonard did not to worry her so he just smiled at her, "It's nothing, I promise. Lets just enjoy the show." He then turned his attention back to the tv, but in the corner of his eye he saw a very ticked off Penny. Leonard lowered his head knowing there was going to be an agruement.

"That's bull crap Leonard Hofstadter... And by the way you just lowering your head I am not going to be happy. So might as well tell me." Penny's voice was angry but yet still in a whisper. She sat there tapping her foot and arms crossed and one eyebrow raised witn no emotion to her face.

Leonard raised his head and looked right at Penny. His fingers became fidgety and his look became defeat. "Okay, I know you have your reason not to find a surrogate. But you never asked me how I felt. You just automatically want to adopt, which is not a bad thing. And I know we have Christian but maybe I want more babies with you. So give me some more reasons why you do not want to go surrogate mother?" He felt upset and angry that Penny did not really come to him with this discussion of her thoughts on their next step in life.

Penny could not believe she had became selfish about this. Yes she did tell him some what of a reason why but not completly. Leonard agreeded with him earlier that she was not being selfish only because of biological urges. She felt tears come down her cheek because she had upset Leonard. "If you must know just the thought of someone carrying our baby is selfish. But I will never get to experience being pregnant again. I want to be the one to carry our child, I want to feel our baby move, I don't want to miss anything. With another woman carrying our child that is half you and half me, I will miss all of that. I am sorry I am being selfish and you will probably ask why adoption is different to me. Well I do not know right now. Maybe it because there is child out there that needs us now. He or she might be our blood but he or she will be ours. My emotions are all over this...So Leonard please tell me what to do next."

Leonard could not believe what was just said. His wife was heart broken and really did not know how to fix it. So he took her hands into his, because now that angery was washed away with sympathy, and truley looked at his wife. "Penny I am sorry getting upset alright. I love you and you could have told me early all of this and this would have probably wouild be avoided. I know you are hurting right now and so am I but you know what now I understand. Yes is it being a little selfish, but I get it. So maybe tomorrow morning we do some research amd hopefully we can start talking too some agencies. I habe never liked being upset or mad at you because it scares me. We have been though enough so intead of getting mad at each other and blaming one of the other we talk and find our answers. We almost got a divorce because over our miscarriages. And that tore me apart because you and Christian were gone. So no more I need you Penny as much as you need me. To make things easier because I do not want you to go through another miscarriages, how about I get a vasectomy?"

Penny frowned at him, "Leonard you don't have to. There are surgeries for woman too."

Leonard put his hands up in protest, "No, you have been though enough. Plus mine is simple and I will just be down for a few days." He smiled as Penny gave him a questionable look.

She pushed his hands down and then linked her fingers with his and fijnally smiled, "If you insist, but I swear you act like Howard did when he was down, I will make sure you won't have anything left. Because he was a total ass towards me and so was Bernadette. Only thing that came out of that day is Halley called me Mama and rubbed it in their faces."

Leonard then scooted closer to his wife and pulled her in a hug, "Duley noted, not to piss off my wife why she is taking care of me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5. I feel proud of this chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Can not believe tomorrow night is the final episode of season 11. Next season can not come any sooner. But I guess that what reruns are for.**

 **Chapter 5:**

Monday had come around and Leonard was home with Christian due him becoming sick. By afternoon he was feeling better, so Leonard sat him at the counter and grabbed a glass and took one Christian's light up balls. He stood behind him and took his hand over the hand and placed it over the ball. Leonard explained symmetrical force while he helped Christian spin the cup. Penny walked in the door and stopped and leaned against the wall and watched her husband and son. That when she realized so many years ago she was impressed by Leonard.

The ball fell to the ground and Christian yelled, "Again daddy, again." Penny noticed the biggest smiles on her son and Leonard's face making her smile.

Leonard grabbed the ball off the floor and saw Penny in the corner of his eye. He stood up and walked over to her and gave her a kiss. "Do you want to give it a try? Christian would love it if you would." Then gave her his puppy dog eyes.

Penny bit her lip because she could not resist that look from Leonard. She then looked over at Christian and he was giving her the same look. Then gave her a pleading voice, "Please mommy!"

Penny looked back at Leonard who now had a smug look on his face, "Damn you Leonard, you just had to teach our son to grovel didnt you?"

Leonard grinned ear to ear as he walked with Penny over to their son and handed the ball to his wife, "He would not be my son if he did not grovel. It got you to marry me did it not."

Penny frowned, "Damn, it did...And somehow I stayed..." Penny laughed as Leonard laughed with her. Then Penny tried symmetrical force with Christian making their son and Leonard laugh.

That evening Penny played with Skywalker and Christian outside as Leonard cooked dinner. But when it was time to eat the family sat down and Leonard decided to tell Penny about his coming up surgery, "Well I called and Friday I am having my vasectomy..." He then looked upset.

Penny frowned, "Well don't act all excited about it." She tried to make him smile but failed as he looked at her confused, "Honey you dont have to do this, I can still do my part and have the surgery." Then tilted her head to give him a small smile hoping he would take ger up her offer. She knew she was the reason why they could not have anymore kids and yet Leonard wanted to have the surgey. Somedays she wondered why Leonard was with her, there were days she still felt Leonard was too good for her.

Leonard out his fork down and narrowed his eyebrows as he looked at her, "No... I'm just a little nervous. Howard trued scaring me on much pain I would be feeling. Like I said I rather I do this. I don't mind taking care of you, but I hate seeing you in pain." Then leaned over to Christian and wiped his mouth and then went back to eating.

Penny got up and went over to her husband. Leonard looked up as Penny bent over and kissed his cheek. They looked at other, "Somedays I wonder why you love me?"

Leonard got up and just hugged her and kissed her, "I love you because you put up with short asthmatic cute tussie."

As that evening went on Penny and Leoanrd were helping Christian put puzzle toys together, but really did not need their help. "You know one day Christian is going to outsmart everyone, even Sheldon. He is going to be the first person to build a time machine." Leonard had to say it because he knew Christian was extremely smart.

Penny nodded in agreement, "Then don't tell Sheldon. And if he does build a time machine, would you ever go back and time and change anything?" Penny could not help but wonder.

Leonard smiled at his wife, "Yeah would make sure the hosptial switch me with the wrong parents..." Penny raised an eyebrow looking for a serious answer but knew he was joking in someway so Leonard gave her one, "Okay fine...As we were showing Christian symmetrical force...Well if I could go back to that day I showed you and when we arrived back to the apartments and you asked me if that was a date... I should have said yes it was... That way you would have been mine sooner and you did not deal with all that heartache from your exes."

Penny felt her heart beat really fast, so she moved over to Leonard and on her knees, placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him hard. As she leaned back she looked at him, "Wow, you surprise me sometimes." Then turned her self around so she was sitting between her husbands legs.

Leonard wrapped his arms around her while they sat on the floor as Christian continued to play. About that time Skywalker joined them in the livingroom amd laid by their son wagging his tail. Leonard leaned into Penny's ear, "What about you?" He was now the one who was curious.

Penny shivered Leonard being so close. She leaned back more that way she was near his ear. "Yes I would... I wish I could back and told you I loved you back instead of being scared and breaking up with you or making that druken video confessing I loved you. One I wouldn't have made an ass out of myself. But also we would not have wasted so much time...Though we did grown up alot between that time and when we dated again because we made it work."

Leonard held her tighter, "Yes we did. And we have a very intelligent son. And some day soon we will have our second child."

Penny sat there hoping he was right.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fixed my mistakes in other chapters. Thanks for your reveiws. I dont own TBBT and enjoy Chapter 6.** **The adoption agency is fictional as for the agent.**

 **Chapter 6:**

That following Friday, Penny took the day off to take Leonard for his procedure. They were both grateful that Bernadette and Howard took Christian and their dog for that day, into next. That way Penny could focus all her attention on Leonard.

Penny was checking her phone, as Leonard sat there as his knee bounced quickly. She looked over and slid her hand on his knee with a concerned look. "Leonard, Honey, calm down you will be fine. And if you don't you know you will get a nose bleed. You have never been this nervous over a surgery before, what has changed?"

Leonard gave her a nervous smile, "I guess it is the fact Howard told me it's painful afterwards. And you know pain and I do not mix very well."

Penny patted his knee amd gave him a seductive smile, "Sweetie, I am sure it will be painful and I am sorry for that because they are sensitive. But remember the pain you felt after your accident, probably wont be as bad. And then remember you are doing this for me because I went through giving birth to our son...Plus you refuse for me to intake anymore pain."

Leonard lowered his head and looked sad at his wife, "I know I did, I'm doing this for us. I can not go through you loosing another miscarriage or you feeling jealousy another woman caring our child. Honestly I can only think if either one of those things happened I would loose you and our son again. Those two weeks after our last miscarriage tore me apart because I was not there to comfort you." Then took her hand and linked their fingers together. "You know I do not like it when we argue or even when we were insecure with each other. You and Christian are to much too loose for. No more heartache for us."

Penny laid her head on his shoulder, "Oh Leonard! You are right, no more heartache for us." Penny made sure they stayed like this until a nurse came and took Leonard back.

Sometime later Penny was looking at an article about the royal family when her phone rang. Penny did not recognize the number but answered it anyways. "Hello?"

" **Yes, is there a Doctor or Mrs. Hofstadter available?"** Some woman asked.

"This is Penny Hofstadter speaking. May I ask who I am speaking to?"

The woman answered, **"Yes my name is Jenifer Cole, I am an agent here at Heartland Adoption Agency. I recieved an email about you and your husband looking into adoption. From what I read in the email, I would love to meet with the both of you. Is that a possibility?"**

Penny could not beleive in less in a week an agency was calling her to set up a meeting. "Oh my God, Yes!" She felt emotionally excited.

The woman seemed very joyful. **"Great, I have an opening next Friday at three in the afternoon. How does that sound?"**

Penny told Jenifer that she and Leonard would make their schedules work for this meeting. Penny knew it was nothing permanent but it was one of many steps to get were they wanted to be.

Not much longer after Leonard made his way out in a wheel chair and saw his wife. "Hey there's my pretty lady..."

Penny knew right there he was on pain medication. She walked over and put her hand on his shoulder and looked down at him with a serious look, "Look loverboy calm down. You got to recover before any dirty thoughts enter that big brain of yours."

Leonard just looked up with sad etes with his lip sticking out, "Okay dokey my speical lady."

Penny looked at the nurse who seemed tonbe amused my Leoanrd's state but did not say anything just kept it professional. "Here is a prescription for Tylenol with codeine. No straining activites for the next forty-eight hours at least. Also keep ice pack on to keep swelling down but if any discomfort after the forty-eight hours give us a call and the doctor will see him."

Penny signed him out and took the papers in her hands from the nurse. She then helped Leonard up and walked him to her car. "Come on and lean against me so you can walk."

Leonard smiled as he put an arm around his wife's shoulder, "Do I get a treat for being a good boy?"

Penny bit her lip from laughing, "We will see, depends how you act staying in the car while I go get your pain meds and ice packs."


	7. Chapter 7

**Ideas for this chapter came from bamadude.** **Thank you for the reviews. Tonight's episode was amazing even it was mainly Sheldon and Amy. But Leonard and Penny had good moments. My favorite part how cute they looked together walking behind the new married couple. But Mark Hammil stoled the show! Anyways we have reruns and fanfic to fill the void until season 12. So here is chapter 7.** **Chapter 7**

Once they made it home, Penny helped Leonard out of the car and to the their bed. But in between Penny could not contain her laughter on the sounds Leonard was making and the way he was walking. "I'm glad you find my pain amusing." Leonard was a little upset but Penny always looked cute when she laughed.

Penny helped in the bed, "Well it does amuses me and you're not dying. So you can stop your whining." Penny then patted him on the shoulder, but leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. "You know I have to give you a hard time because I love you." Then gave him a smile.

Leonard could not stay upset with her as he looked up at his wife. "I guess I could let this go of you making fun of me for being in pain. Only because the next few days are not going to fun for either one of us."

Penny sat down to face him, "I'm sorry you are in pain, so while you feel alseep in the car I stopped at the comic book store and got you six new comic books." Penny saw her husband's eyes light up as she had a chuckle in her voice, "Only because you were such a good boy during your surgery." Leonard turned red as Penny took his hand, "So why don't you relax while I go get your comic books, pain meds, and an ice pack for Alvin and the Chimpmunks."

Leonard was even more red, "I still regret telling you what I call my genitals." Leonard could not help but grin watching Penny laugh.

Penny stood up and gave him another kiss, "Yeah never should have... Anyways I will be right back okay?"

Leonard nodded as he closed his eyes as he heard Penny leave the room.

By dinner time, Leonard had finished his second comic book as Penny brought him dinner in bed. But she was going to join him. As she sat next to him and decided to tell Leonard the good news. She turned towards him as he took a bite of food. "I have some good news." She said with a smile.

Leonard raised an eybrow with his deep voice, "What?"

Penny exhaled feeling very happy. Her whole face could show her emotions, "While you were getting the ol'e snip snip. I recieved a call from an adoption agency. We have a meeting next Friday at three in the afternoon." Penny waited and watched Leonard's expression.

Leonard almost could not get the words out because not only did he feel happy but he felt happy for his wife. "Okay...the what?"

Penny shrugged her shoulders but still with a small smile across her face, "I really don't know until or meeting but I am so excited because now we have began our first step of adoption."

Leonard sat his food and tray to the side, then grabbed Penny's and sat it to the side. He looked at his wife with pure love, "Come here but be careful." As he helped her move to his side to hug her as carefully as they could. "I love seeing you happy.." Then kissed her forehead.

Penny gave him another light hug before they resumed eating their dinner, "As long as you are happy too."

Leonard smiled as she sat the food tray over his lap, "I am happy because of you..." Then gave Penny a huge grin.

Penny rolled her eyes at, "Okay my king of nerds, eat your soup before those pain meds kick in fully and you become more chessy romantic."

As the evening went on Penny would help Leonard get up when he needed to use the bathroom, or she would get a fresh ice pack. At one point she feel asleep listening to him read one of his new comic books. He looked over and thought she loomed adorable when she slept. He put his comic book down and carefully bent over to kiss her on top of her head. Then tried to get some sleep.

The next morning Penny had to get Christian and Skywalker because to Leonard the house was too quite. Penny could not help but agree. But bringing them home felt like a big mistake. It seemed like once Penny walked through the door Skywalker knew something was wrong. So he made a beline to Penny and Leonard's bedroom. Penny was trying to hold him back as he panted heavily and pushing the door open. Leonard laughed at the sight. On top of that Penny put Christian in the play room until she calmed down Skywalker. But that made Christian unhappy and through a tantrum because he could not be with his daddy right there and then.

Penny hands could not hold back Skywalker any longer as he was puullimg her near Leonard. She lost her grip and Skywalker jumped on the bed, but crawled to Leonard's side and rolled omto his back. The dog somehow reached Leonard's face and began licking it. "Alright boy, calm down..." Leonard then started rubbing Skywalker's belly. That is when Leonard finally saw a distraught Penny and heard a loud cry from Christian. He could not help but to give her a sad look.

Penny threw her head back with a sigh. But when she brought her head back down her eyes locked witb Leonard's. At least Skywalker was calming down a bit. "I tried to hold him back just in case he accidentally jumped well on them. And now I have to deal with a very upset Christian. Which I am also nervous about if he sees you. He might get too excited..." Then she closed her eyes as she kept hearing her son cry for his dad.

Leonard watched her wishing he could help, "Hey its okay, Skywalker is happy and calm now, go get Christian, tell him to pick out a book and we all stay in bed and daddy will read to him. Lets call it our lazy Saturday."

Penny opened one eye and smiled at her husband, "Sometimes you come up with really good ideas. I guess that's why you are a pretty smart guy, huh?"

Leonard winked at her, "I guess so, even being in pain and on pain meds, but you love it. Now go get our son and lets try to calm him down for awhile."

Penny went to the play room and noticed Christian was still having a fit laying on the floor kicking and screaming. Penny put her hands on her hips, and gave her son a very serious look with an eyebrow raised. Then with a stern voice came out, "Christian Elliot Hofstadter."

Christian noticed his mom and stopped as his lip stuck out and he began to wipe his tears and just starred at his mom as she spoke to him more, "That's better because mommy and daddy do not like it when you have a fit like that. So stick that lip back in and come help mommy pick out a book. That way daddy can read it to us." She held out her hand towards her son.

He looked at her for a second. Christian got up and took his mom's hand and walked her over to his books. Once they were over there and pointed to the book shelf. He looked up at Penny, "Aburt and Isics."

She knew well and then her son loved science because he wanted Leonard to read his favorite two children book which one was about Albert Einstein and trhe other was called _Physics: Why Matters Matter?_ So Penny took them out of the book shelf and took her sons hand. Then they walked towards the bedroom.

Penny handed Leonard the books. They got Skywalker to moved at the foot of the bed. Christian listened to his parents and laid by Leonard's side. Penny the laid on her side making Christian lay between her and Leonard as she listened to her husband read to their son. She felt happy and could not wait for the moment that Leonard would not only be reading to Christian but also to their new child. She really did have a good husband.


	8. Chapter 8

**I dont own TBBT. Enjoy the chapter. Reviews mean alot to me** **to keep going and to improve.** **You guys are awesome.**

 **Chapter 8**

As the week went on...

On Sunday, Leonard called Sheldon because Leonard had a break through on an experiment he had been stuck on for a few months. Penny was not happy that Leonard had been working while recovering. Then was beyond frustrated when Sheldon had brought in three boards to work on the equations in her and Leonard's bedroom.

She was glad everything was moved out and back into Leonard's nerd lab by Tueaday. Which Leonard was back to work that day also.

By Wednesday came around Leonard was feeling more himself. To proof to Penny how well he was feeling, he showed her that night.

As Friday came, Leonard was almost late to the meeting with the adoption agency. It had to do with his new expermental breakthrough with Sheldon. Penny knew this was very important to her husband so she did not make a big deal out of it.

Leonard apologized anyways because he knew today was important to his wife. So he decided to tell her later. They gave each other a kiss and walked into to agency hand in hand.

As they sat in the office Leonard saw Penny wiggle her foot and chew on her thumb nail. He reached over and put his arm around her shoulders and squeezed one shoulder gently. She looked at him with a nervous smile, so Leonard decided to ease her mind. "Penny its okay to be nervous, and this is just the first step. There is plenty of time from today until we hold our new child in our arms."

Penny frowned at him, "That's resurring...A side from that how can you be so calm about this?"

Leonard grinned, "Oh this is just a front, I'm terrified on the inside..."

Penny smacked his knee playfully, "You jerk I was being serious. But I am so afraid that she won't like us and there goes our chance..."

Leonard pulled in her closer to himself and took his free hand as he placed it under Penny's chin. He wanted to make sure she was fully looking at him. "Hey if she does not like us, something is wrong. We are a delight. We can always find another agency, so it will be their lost." He could not help but smile ear to ear, then leaned in as he kissed Penny one last time.

Just then Ms. Jenifer walked out and set her eyes right on Penny and Leonard. She noticed the couple showed much love to one another so that was one good thing about them already. She cleared her throat making the couple look at her. Ms. Jenifer walked over to them and extended her hand, "Doctor and Mrs. Hofstadter, I am Jenifer."

Leonard and Penny stood up and both shook her hand, "Please call me Leonard and my wife Penny." Leonard looked at his wife who he could tell she was still nervous so he intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Well Leonard and Penny if you insist...If you follow we will head back to my office. I would love to get to know both of you better and see what you two have in mind about adoption."

Penny and Leonard both nodded and then followed Ms. Jenifer. They sat down across from her, their hands still linked together as they watched her open up her laptop.

Ms. Jenifer then turned her full attention to the Hofstadter's. "So tell me about both of you. Leonard we may start with you, what do you do for a living?"

Leonard sat up a little straighter and told Ms. Jenifer about his many years at Cal Tech as an experimental physicists and now was a Tenure Professor and the same University.

Ms. Jenifer went to Penny. So she told her about having a position in public relations at the pharmaceutical company for over a year. Slightly told Ms. Jenifer about being a sales representative for six years and hiatus on being an actress. In which made Leonard roll his eyes, which Penny noticed.

As they went one, Leonard and Penny told Ms. Jenifer about how they met almost fourteen years before Then after being friends and dated and failed, they were a couple again. Which lead to an odd proposal and engagment. To getting married twice to each other. Then after three years of marriages, they found out they were going to be parents. "You see, after having our son we discussed it quite a bit to expand our family. It took us some time to be sitting here in front of you now." Leonard felt proud on were himself and Penny at now.

"Alright now lets get down to why adoption?" Ms. Jenifer asked as she typed the whole time about this adorable couple.

Leonard gave his wife a supportive smile, so Penny began. "We were at my gynecologist see if she had answers why I had my third miscarriages. Just to make it short, I can not carry full term. We discussed surrogate but I have my reasoning of not being to feel that feeling of being pregnant again. To be honest adoption just feels right. A child that really needs a loving and caring family. We will love he or she no matter what. Sex and race of the child does not matter. To share that love is what is most important to me. Leonard and I might be very different from each other but somehow it works. Our son is a prime example."

Leonard felt like he needed to interupt for good reasons, "I need to say something." Then looked between Penny and Ms. Jenifer. He gave Penny an 'I'm sorry look.' and started to explain how he felt, "At first I was not sure about adoption because I wanted another child that was ours. But as I listened to this woman her reasons to me I discovered something. Discovered like a problem in physics, that was it should not matter if this child is made out of love between us or meant to be loved between our hearts. What matters is when my wife and I got married somewhere in the universe atoms and particals were travelled and created to make us as one. Having our son made us very strong as one. So adopting a child will make us even stronger as one." Leonard felt pretty good about himself on his discovery on becoming a stronger family. He looked at his wife whos eyes where bright and big. He watched her mouth, "Wow!" and was a little teary eyed. He looked over at Ms. Jenifer who seemed happy and nodding her head just like they got an approval for their next step.

"Alright then, I need you two to fill out some paper work for an application so it is on file and also to see what you are looking for in adoption. So lets step out and we will get take a photograph for our clients who are up for adoption and their birth parents or gaurdians." Ms. Jenifer had a very good feeling about this couple and she could not wait to see them again.


	9. Authors quick notw

**For some reason when I wrote surrogate it was autocorrected to another word. I am deeplybsorry I did not catch that. So now hopefully things are complety fixed .**


	10. Chapter 9

**This is Chapter 9 due to my quick post earlier today. The next few chapters will conclude Chapter 7 of One Shots. This is where the idea came from. So enjoy.**

 **Chapter 9:**

As the months went by Leonard and Penny met with potential birth mothers. One backed out and another decided on another family. Leonard and Penny kept it in somewhat of a secert with their friends and family.

At first Penny and Leonard had hired a lawyer and had home visits from Child Services just to make everything was on the right path. It was the waiting on that was the hardest.

During that time of waiting Leonard was awarded Cal Tech's scientiest of year and won a huge grant for his new expermental discovery. Leonard made sure Sheldon got credit also for his help with the math.

It was the day after Christian's birthday is when Penny recieved a call from Ms. Jenifer. Penny sat down with the speaker phone on as Leonard sat next to his wife. They held their hands knowing not to get their hopes up. "I have good news. There is this young woman who is thirty-four weeks pregnant. I know this seems like last minute only because she has not been happy with previous couples. But she saw your portfolio and is very excited to meet you two. That is if you are willing to meet with her?"

The couple sat there in shock, looking at each other feeling many emotions. Leonard nodded to Penny. "Yes, we are willing to meet her." Penny tried her hardest to try to hide her excitment.

Leonard leaned over and placed his arm around Penny's shoulder and kissed the side of her head. He tried but tears formed in his eyes. Leonard hoped that those particals of atoms travelled all the way to create their child. The only difference he or she would be coming from another woman and man.

Penny smiled at Leonard knowing he was thinking, so she decided to ask the question, "Ms. Jenifer, may I ask what is the sex of the baby? I mean the the gender of baby does not matter but it would be nice to know."

Penny sighed as did Leonard once they heard Ms. Jenifer's voice again. "I have permission to tell you, but I really did not want to have your hopes up. Although the time I have know you and Leonard I will let you know this young woman is having a girl. So if you two are available next Thursday, we will set up a meeting with her."

Penny took a slow breath, this was the first birth mother they would have met that would be having a girl. Her dreams of having a girl were so close.

Leonard watched and noticed Penny was having trouble saying anything so he took over the phone call. "Ms. Jenifer it's Leonard, we would like to say thank you for the phone call and yes we will make sure we are available next Thursday."

Ms. Jenifer told them she could call back the next few days for a set time and said their goodbyes.

Leonard pushed the end botton. He saw Penny just watching every move he made. So Leonard pulled her into his arms as she leaned in. He felt he had to say something sonhe knew what Penny was thinking. "So a girl. That would be so amazing to have a daughter. What would you name her if we have her?"

Penny looked down at there hands, seeing their fingers intertwined. Then looked up at his husbands face and kissed his lips. She leaned back, "To be honest I have no clue...I just don't want to be disappointed if we dont give her. I should feel excited but yet it feels anticlimactic. I guess we will not know for sure until we meet this woman. How about you, you had names picked out for our kids right after we met." She then gave him a smirk.

Leonard chuckled, "Remember it was not right after we meet, it was a little time after that. Which was after you went back to your apartment to go get ready to take us out to eat and Kurt took mine and Sheldon's pants to get your television...Anyways our girls name I had picked out was and should be Leela."

Penny nodded in agreement, "I like it. It has a nice ring to it. Leela Hofstadter. But as for you mister. You always so adorable that in a non creepy kind of way that you always saw a future for us." Then kissed him on the cheek.

Leonard could not help but think about what Penny said though. He opened his eyes after she kissed him, Penny began to stand up. Leonard quickly pulled her back down but she did not look happy when he did. "I'm sorry but something that is bothering me on something you said." Leonard watched her angry look become a concerned look, "You said you want to be excited about this but feels anticlimactic. Kinda like our engagment well until I surprised you with a ring. Yet I know how you are feeling. This little baby feels like she is millions light years away in another galaxy. But like us, just maybe her little particals that turned into atoms will be our daugther. Somehow and someway that we both might not understand why but Leela Jaina Hofstadter will be ours."

Penny leaned her head against Leonard's shoulder, "Now we have a full name?"

Leonard frowned fearing the worst, "You dont like the name?"

Penny sat up and turned to see her husband, "Of courae I like it, actually love her name. The name fits us if that makes scense?"

Leonard smiled knowing if Penny knew where those names came from she would change her mind. So he just agreed with her, "It makes perfect sense."

Few nights later they decided to tell there friends. Penny felt bad because Skywalker had to be outside once again because of Sheldon. Also it was group night at their house.

Once their friends arrived, all the kids ate first. Then Halley, Neil Michael, Amy and Sheldon's daughter Rosalind, and Christian were all playing in the playroom where all the adults had an eye on them.

Leonard and Penny waited for their friends to sit down. They stood next to each other smiling. Bernadette looked up at them and knew something was up, "Oh crap they have announcement to make."

Leonard and Penny frowned at her, then rest of the group. "Not again," "Really!" and a "Here we go again." The couple looked at each other confused but really thinking about getting new friends.

They looked back at the group, "Okay yes we have annoucment to make..." Penny could not hold back her smile. But that only lasted a few seconds.

"Let me guess, Penny you're finally leaving Leonard?" Howard always the one picking on them about their relationship.

"No she is not going to leave me. One she would have to find a more attractive scientist before she left me." Leonard said as he started rubbing Penny's back.

"Thats right... He would also be tall and rich..." Penny looked over at Leoanrd and smiled then stuck her tongue out. "That's beside the point. Our announcement is bigger than that. After a year talking about it and a lot of consideration Leonard and I are adopting."

All the friends stood up and rushed over to them to give a huge group hug.

Once everybody was settled down with the huge news they sat and talked. "We get to meet the birth mother next week. So nothing is official yet. But our agent has told us that she has not liked the other couples, but has a good feeling she will like us. She is eight months pregnant and having a girl." Leonard said with a huge grin on his face while taking a bite of food.

"So happy for you two. Have you figured out a name for her yet?" Amy questioned with happiness. Her bestie and her husband deserved this.

"We have decided on the name Leela." Penny said with Amy and Bernadette adding, "Awe!"

"Just like the character out of a Doctor Who." stated Sheldon

"Or Leela from Furturerama." Added Howard.

"Really, I hate you right now." Penny raised an eyebrow towards Leonard not feeling amused one bit.

Leonard looked at his wife with a big smime not trying to laugh, "Whaaat? You love that name."

Penny was still feeling outsmarted by Leonard, "You told me the name just came to you...You didn't tell me the name come from after a character in Doctor Who and a cartoon."

"Would you rather we find another name for our daughter?" Leonard was still smiling as their friends watched in amusement.

Penny thought a second, "Nooo... only because I really love that name."

Their friends were loving this so out of curiosity Bernadette asked, "So does she have a middle name?"

"Jaina," Leonard and Penny said in unison.

"Oh like Hans Solos mother and daughter." Raj had to say it as Leoanrd and Penny both shot him a look.

"Dammit Leonard!" Penny yelled in defeat while frowning at her husband.

Leonard all could do was laugh. He loved the idea that Penny loved these names but was hilarious when their friends pointed out where he got these names from and loving Penny's reactions.


	11. Chapter 10

**Here is Chapter 10. Thank you to the ones who are reading this story. I have noticed even in the show mainly Howard can be insensitive but I think they do it out of fun. So enjoy the chapter.**

 **Chapter 10:**

Around noon on that Thursday Leonard had to pick up Christian from daycare. Amy was nice enough to take a half a day to watch Christian and of course her own daughter, so Leonard dropped him off with her. Both Penny and Leonard did not know how long this meeting was going to last. After he said goodbye to Christian, Leonard went home to meet up with Penny.

When Leonard arrived home he found Penny in the bathroom fixing her hair and reapplying her makeup. He stood there for a moment just admiring her. Penny finally caught him in the corner of her eye in the mirror. She put her eyeliner down and turned around and gave her husband a questionable look. "What's going on over there loverboy?"

Leonard could not help but smile. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Penny lifted an eyebrow wondering what he had on his mind. Leonard leaned in and kissed her lips full of love. Penny closed her eyes and enjoyed his kiss. Leonard broke the kiss, "Hmm, I was just enjoying watching my wife and realized how much I love her."

Penny could not help herself grinning ear to ear, "You nerdy creep, I guess I love you too." Then gave him a quick peck on the lips, "Now let me go so we can go meet this birth mother ..." Suddenly Penny felt nervous as Leonard let her go.

Leonard noticed, so he took her hand and kissed it. He then looked her straight in the eyes, "Hey I am nervous too because I really want this to go very well. I want you to have your little girl. She would be the luckiest little girl in the world to have you as a mom. Christian is already the luckiest little boy and I am the luckiest guy only because we have you in our lives. So it would only be right to share you with this baby." Then Leonard kissed her hand again.

Penny stuck out her bottom lip and felt like she was going to cry. Leonard still did not let go of her hand as the both were swinging their arms back and forth together, "Oh Leonard, you know how to say the right things most of the time. Even though they are cheesy but yet romantic at the same time. But without you in my life none ofnthis wouuld have happened to me." Penny smiled as she watched Leonard chuckle. They kissed each other one last time and finished getting ready before they had to leave.

An hour later they were sitting in a room waiting for this potential birth mom. As they waited Leonard told Penny about how he had to call EMS to the University this morning because a student was messing around with super fluid helium because the tip of his tongue feel off. He was lucky enough his tongue was still slighty frozen because there was no blood involved. Leonard confessed the student was book smart but had no common sense.Leonard could not help but laugh at Penny's reaction.

Then they saw the door open and saw Ms. Jenifer walk through with two other women. One who looked not old enough to be over the age of twenty-one and the other who could the young womans mother.

Leonard and Penny guessed right. Ms. Jenifer introduced everyone and thw young woman who was the birth mother was Joslin. She was twenty and was in college in hopes to get her degree in teaching. The other woman was her mother, Teresa. They found out Joslin's father, Stephan was not supportive of the adoption so that is why he was not present. Penny and Leonard found out that the baby would have some Hispanic background due to Teresa, Joslin's mother, was from Brazil. Then they found out due to a one night stand at a college frat party, the baby's birth father refused to acknowledge he had got Joslin pregnant.

Penny and Leonard then told Joslin their adventure on why they wanted to adopt. They even showed her pictures of their son Christian. Then told stories kn how cloae they were with their friends that they were more like family. Joslin and her mother were starting to feel comfortable around Penny and Leonard.

Penny sat there as Leonard answered questions about being an experimental physicists. Five minutes before that Penny answered questions about her job. After Leonard was done, Joslin asked about their realtionship, so Leonard started all the way from the beginning.

Penny decided to ask the next question. She leaned forward with a smile, "So we know why you want to put this little girl up for adoption. But why open adoption?"

Joslin sighed as she got a resurring smile from her mother. "Honestly I want to see her grow up in a very loving family. Knowing she is being raised into a wonder family will give me great releif that I made the right choice...I want her to know that the reason I put her up for adoption was not because I did not love her, because I do love her. That is the reason why." Joslin had tears in her eyes.

Penny gave Leonard a sad look and looked at back at Joslin. "Awe sweetie!" Penny got up a d gave Joslin a hug. Penny took her hands into hers. Leonard cam up behind his wife as he listened to her very calm voice, "Joslin, this baby will be so loved in our family. She will not only have us, but a big brother to look after her. Plus I think we got this whole parenting thing down by now."

The next morning, Penny had just arrived at work when her cell phone rang. She noticed it was Ms. Jenifer. Penny quickly answered. "Hello?"

Penny could hear the excitment in Ms. Jenifer's voice, **"Whatever you and Leonard said and did. Well it worked. By Monday Joslin want myself, you and Leonard, and everyone's lawyer to draw up the papers. The sooner we can get papers drawn up, the sooner we have everything signed in front of a judge before the baby is born. The only thing is sign a few papers after she is born. So I will see you and Leonard Monday morning. Oh and congratulations to you both. And do not forget to Leonard know."**

Penny was trying to take everything what she just heard. "Oh okay. Thank you so much Ms. Jenifer..." Penny then hung up the phone and began to text Leonard since he could be teaching a class.


	12. Chapter 11

**This one is a longer chapter. Somedays I really get into writing and will write mulitple chapters a day. Lenny is probably has been my favorite couple to write about. As for this story I am not done with it yet. As for that I do not own TBBT. Enjoy the chapter and thank you for the reviews.**

 **Chapter 11:**

The next couple of weeks flew bye. Penny had surprised Joslin that Amy and Bernadette set up a baby shower. At first Joslin felt uncomfortable but then saw the love and support the Hofstadter family and their friends could be. The one person they avoided inviting was Leonard's mother because Penny and the girls wanted Joslin to feel as welcome as possible. When Joslin asked why they invited her Amy and Bernadette answers where that she was giving the friend a baby and that since it was an open adoption they wanted her to feel part of their family just for awhile. At the end of the baby shower Joslin knew she did make the right choice by choosing the Hofstadter's to adopt because in the first time she saw what real friends and family looked like. The baby who now she knew was going to be named Leela was going to have a wonderful life. She could not wait to hear about it as Leela grew up.

Few days later, everyone met up to sit on front of a judge and lawyers to sign papers over the adoption. But as soon as everything was done, Leonard and Penny took Joslin and her mom out to lunch. Penny was sitting with both woman as Leonard was waiting on the food, "So Teresa I've noticed we have never met your husband or has never shown up to anything. Why is that?" Yes Penny knew she could be blunt sometimes but when it came to couristy she just wanted to know.

Teresa smiled at her as Joslin rolled her eyes, "Well Stephen has not been very supportive since Joslin found out she was pregnant. But when she told us she was going to put the baby up for adoption he refused to accept it. He is a very confusing man. Even after I told him it was an open adoption he still did not like the idea. Things just became more difficult for him about this whole thing. I even suggested that he should meet the both you and Leonard to put his mind at ease. He still says no. But hopefully soon he will accept Joslin's decision."

Just then Leonard came and handed out everyone's food. Then he sat next to Penny and looked at the mother and daughter. They seemed very close and he hoped that Penny and Leela would have that bond. "Well just to let you know, it took my mother forever to accept me. If you read any of her books you will know why." Once said Penny looked over at Leonard as she nudged him with an eye roll.

Joslin smiled at them and then remembered something. "Oh you mean Doctor Beverly Hofstadter "The Disappointing Child" and "Needy Baby, Greedy Baby?" Yeah I read them both in my physiology class. Wow, I can not believe that is your mother!"

Leonard burried his head as Penny laughed. Leonard looked back at Joslin and her mom. "Now you know why she was not invited to the baby shower. She thinks this whole idea is uncalled for since we have already have a child. Plus some other comments were made by her but those do not to be discussed. Just like your dad, my mother can be very complicated." Leonard laid his head to one side and rested it on his hand as he ate a french frie. Penny shook her head knowing how Beverly made Leonard feel sometimes. She took her free hand and patted his leg as they gave each other a weak smile.

Only a couple days went bye when out of the middle of the night Leoanrd's phone began to ring. Leonard felt confused as he looked at his phone. It was Ms. Jenifer, so he hurried and turned on the light and sat up. He then answered the call waking up a very distraught Penny. "Ms. Jenifer what is going on?" Leonard felt panic set in as he saw Penny have the look on her face.

 **"I don't mean to alarm you but Penny and you need to meet me at the hospital. Joslin water broke and doctor's say your daughter is breech. So they are going to perform a c-section because they can not get the baby to turn."** Leonard could hear the urgency in Ms. Jenifer' voice.

Leonard sighed and looked at Penny and told her what Ms. Jenifer had told him. Penny hurried out of bed as Leonard told her that they were on their way. As Penny rushed around she called Bernadette to see if they could drop of Christian and Skywalker. Of course it was fine. Then they were off to the hospital.

As they arrived rheu found Ms. Jenifer who instantly came up to them. She knew right away they wanted answers. "First off, they just went back a few ago minutes. So if you just come with me and we will sit with me, Teresa and Joslin's father even came."

As they went into the waiting room Leonard and Penny held hands, but Penny needed to know. "Um, do they know if anything is wrong with the baby yet?"

Ms. Jeinfer turned to them and shook her head, "No not yet. It is a waiting game right now. So you two just sit and try and relax and I will go get coffees for everyone."

Leonard and Penny sat down and few feet away were Joslin's parents. Teresa whispered something to her husband. He shook his head and went back to reading something in a book. Teresa got up and came over and sat next to Leonard. They gave her a small smile. "So your husband still will not acknowledge us?" Leonard felt a little curious about the situation.

Teresa shook her head, "No and probably won't at all. The man is so stubborn. To him you are taking away his family. I've tried talking to him again that you two are not taking her away but we have gained family."

Penny got up and just gave Teresa a big hug. Just then Ms. Jenifer walked in and had no coffees which made everyone confused. But she had a smile on her face as she walked up to Leonard and Penny. "She is here. So if you want to come with me to the nursery you can go hold your daughter." Then Ms. Jenifer told Teresa if she wanted to go see Josliin she would be in the recovery room.

Leonard and Penny gave Teresa one last hug. Leonard looked at her as he touched her arm, "Please tell Joslin Thank you. It means so much to us." Teresa just nodded as him and Penny walked with Ms. Jenifer.

As they made it to the nursery, Ms. Jenifer pointed to their daugther behind the glass. Then told Leonard and Penny to follow her into a private room. There sat a glider, a love seat, an end table and a television mounted to the wall.

Minutes later a nurse walked in with the cradle. Penny and Leonard both stood up quickly as they watched Ms. Jenifer pick her up. Then asked who wanted to hold her first. Leonard pointed to Penny. So Ms. Jenifer just that. Penny took her Leela into her arms and just looked at her. She had a light tan pigmentation to her skin and black straight hair. Leonard stood next to his wife and thought his daughter looked perfect. Penny laid her head on his shoulder, "I am so in love with her. How is that even possible already?"

Leonard smiled as he could not keep his eyes off his daughter. "I guess we will never know. Only thing I do know is the universe got it right because I am too in love with her. Welcome to this world Leela Jaina Hofstadter. We are so happy you get to be part of us. Even though somedays you might think we are a little crazy. That is until you meet your Uncle Sheldon and Aunt Amy. They are a little more odd than any of us but we love them."

Penny smiled, "Oh and can not forget your Uncle Raj, Aunt Bernadette, and Uncle Howard. They are some way or another crazy or just weird. But one thing for sure we all love you."

Then both Penny and Leonard leaned just enough to both kiss her. Penny then faced her husband, "I can't wait to bring her home so her big brothers can meet her."

Leonard frowned but then thought about it, "Oh okay, Christian. Then you meant Skywalker since he was our first fur baby."

Penny grinned, "I know when you are exhausted your big brain does not work as well. But I still love you."

Leonard leaned into her ear to whisper, "I love you and when we get a chance I can't wait to ahow you." Then kissed her on her cheek. Then walked them over to the love seat and took turns holding their daughter.


	13. Chapter 12

**Here is Chapter 12. Thank you all for the reviews. I dont own TBBT. Also have a short one chapter story called** **Solace Pleasure.**

 **Chapter 12:**

Leonard and Penny entered the hospital to bring home their daughter then next evening. As they did, they wanted to say thank you personally to Joslin first. But when they did, she was already gone. They thought it waa as strange yet they knew why because she probably wanted to start keeping her distance. So Leonard and Penny turned around and headed straight towards the nursery.

Once they made sure Leela was ready

to go and all the final adoption papers where signed, they finally took Leela home. Even though Penny wanted to have her whole family home, Leonard insisted it just be the the three of them for the first night. Of course Howard could not say no keeping Christian and Skywalker another night. Leonard told Penny what was going to get Howard in trouble that he said yes before he discussed with Bernadette.

Not long after Penny recieved a text from Bernadette. 'Good thing I love your kid and your dog. Not mad at you. Just wish your husband and my idiot one would tell us before making things offical. Never asked if we had plans tonight and I am sure you wanted everybody together. Jackasses!'

Penny made a "Hmm" noise with a little giggle as she read the measage and put the phone back in her lap. Then turned around in the car to check on her daughter.

Leonard frowned as he drove from Penny's little noise. "Hmm what?"

Penny turned back around and smiled at him. "Oh just stay clear of Bernadette. Oh and I'm sure Howard is in hot water. I can see Berndette putting him taking care of all the kids and our dog. While she relaxes all night long."

Leonard gave her a quick glance at his wife. She gave him a look that he knew all to well. He was on diaper duty and late night feedings tonight. By the way Penny looked she was still upset all because she wanted her whole family together. Leonard was hoping she would see a quiet night just the three of them was the best decision. And it was only one night.

When they arrived home, Leela was fast asleep, so Penny carefully got her out and they walked into the living room to put her the swaying bassinet. Leonard and Penny wrapped their arms around each other. Penny laid her head on his shoulder. Leonard chuckled knowing in just in a small amount of time their night is going to become crazy.

Morning came and between Penny and Leonard they only had four hours of sleep. Turned out Leela was colic and after feedings, she was very fussy. Around two in the morning Leonard ran to a twenty-four hour pharmacy looking for gas drops and help from a employee to buy new formula for colicy babies. While Penny was at home trying to soothe Leela anyway from rubbing her stomach, to doing what she saw on the internet called the kangaroo walk. Around four in the morning, they had gave up going back to sleep. Penny was half asleep, with her hair all over the place, as she made coffee. Leonard hair was also disheveled, as he rocked Leela as she laid on his shoulder. He was humming to her while trying to burp her. Leonard tried very hard to stay awake. Around seven, Leela had been asleep in Penny's arms for twenty minutes. The longest she had stayed asleep for a long period of time. Penny carefully walked over to the bassinet as Leonard helped. They laid her down as she was still asleep. Then they made their way over to the couch, queitly sat down. They looked at each other smirking at each other on how they both looked with a huge sigh. They laid their head backs against the couch and closed their eyes.

They had no clue how long they been asleep when they both jumped off the couch hearing a crying Leela. Not only it was a long night but it was going to be a very long day. On top of that Christian and Skywalker were going to be home.

Few hours later, once Penny and Leonard both recieved another nap and dressed for the day Penny called Bernadette. She let her know it was good timing to bring home her sin and fur baby. Plus Penny could hear in Bernadette's voice her and Howard wanted to meet Leela.

When their friends arrived with their son and dog, Leonard waited outside. As Skywalker jumped out Leonard had to take him straight to the backyard and would introduce the baby later. He wanted to make sure Howard and Bernadette were not there when it happened. Leonard came back and took his son in his arms. "Hey Frodo, Mommy and I have a huge surprise for you, okay?" Christian only nodded, so Leonard turned to his friends. "I want to let you know it was a very long night for both of us. We are a little on edge so if we come off a little blunt you will know why." He then watched Howard and Bernadette smile at each other. Leonard bowed his eyebrows in confusion, "What?"

Howard came up to him and patted on the shoulder, "Welcome to the world of being parents of two kids...Suuffer!" Then laughed as did Bernadette.

Leonard shook his head as he carried Christian into the house while he followed his friends. They were so weird at times by taking pleasure seeing others go through what they went through or even make fun of other's marriages. But end of the day Howard and Bernadette always meant well and showed how much they really did care for their friends.

As everyone walked in the living room, Penny was swaying the bassinet trying to keep Leela calm. Leonard put Christian down and walked him over to Penny. She then picked him in her lap as Leonard sat beside his wife. Penny looked at her son, "Hey Buddy, I missed you." Then gave him a hug as he did in return. Then turned him more towards the bassinet. Christian saw it and pointed at it. So Penny explained to him, "You want to know what is in there? Why don't you lean over a little and see?"

Christian frowned at his mom and then at his dad. Penny could not help but smile thinking Christian looked like Leonard when he smiled. But then watched her son get off her lap and take a few steps to look in the bassinet. As he did, he looked at all the adults while pointing, "Baby..." His voice squeaked and shy making all they adults say "Awe!"

Leonard kneeled next to his son as he looked between Leela and Christian, "Listen okay?" Leonard made sure Christian was looking at him. Which he was as he nodded at Leonard. "You are a big brother now, and that baby is your sister. I know you a little right now but you are a very smart little boy. Her name is Leela and she will always be your baby sister. So it is your job to always protect her. It is also Mommy and Daddy's job too. One day you will fully understand but until then Mommy and Daddy will teach you how to be a great big brother." Leonard leaned into his son and gave him a side hug.

Leonard got up and turned some but getting a small peck on the lips from Penny. Then out of the blue they heard Bernadette, "That was cute bonding moment and all but it's my turn to love on the baby." Penny smiled and shook her head at the same time. She picked up Leela and handed her to Bernadette. Howard came to his wifes side of the glider and looked down, "I know she is cute and all and I thank god I can not produce anymore. But woman if you have any ideas of adopting I am saying no. Only because our two kids are already devils in disguise."

Bernadette looked up, "Dont worry I'm not. After raising ours and Sterwart for many years, I just get the pleasure of seeing our friends suffer like we did. All in while we spoil the crap out if their kids."

Howard smiled up at Leonard and Penny, "That's right we have became the cool Aunt and Uncle now. Why don't you ask your son what we did last night?"

Penny and Leonard looked over at each other feeling they were going to deal.with a more then active son. Then both lowering an eybrow to Howard, "What did you do?" They asked together.

Once Howard and Bernadette left, Leonard went outside to gather Skywalker and put him in his no pull harness amd leash. Leonard amd Penny did not like putting that on him but they wanted to play it safe around a newborn baby and a dog who gets anxious and stubborn when there is something new or something wrong with the family. Leonard walked him into the house and took him to his bed. Leonard then took the blanket Leela came home in and let Skywalker sniff it. As he did, his tail wagged very fast. Seeing it was a good sign and had a good sense to Leela, Leonard brought Skywalker over to Penny.

Penny was holding Leela, so with her free hand patted Skywalker head. As Leonard held onto his leash, Penny told him to sit and stay, which he did. Penny then lowered Leela a little lower so Skywalker could understand what she was holding. Skywalker wagged his tail and sniffed Leela veey gentle. Penny then patted the side of couch as Skywalker climbed up and crawled over. He then laid his head on Penny's lap not keeping his eyes off his new human. As the evening went on, everywhere Leela went or laid, Skywalker followed and stayed by her side, unless Christian wanted him. Then Skywalker would go play with him.

Tonight was going to be a very different night and Penny and Leonard knew it might be another restless night. They knew Christian was a light sleeper, so if Leela cried middle of the night, they would have to be a tag team with one of them trying to put Christian back to sleep. All in thinking trying not to get hurt by not tripping over an over protective dog.


	14. Chapter 13

**Here is the last chapter. I dont own TBBT. Enjoy and if you like to review please do.**

 **Chapter 13**

At the Hofstadter household that whole year went from a quite family to a very adventurous and loud. Right before Christian turned four he was accepted into kindergarten a year early. Leonard and Penny knew he was academically inclined of a second grader, but they both wanted him to enjoy his childhood with children his own age. Plus he and Leela were each others partners in crime when it was sneaking things or getting into stuff. As the older he got the more he was Leoanrd's mini-me by looks and brain. But he had both Penny's and Leonard's personality.

As for Leela, for a soon to be one year old she had her parents on their toes every second. Leela would crawl or be in her walker and follow her brother or the dog everywhere. But she was the most lovable little girl and already loved shopping with Penny. Penny and Leonard could not wait to see her grow up even more.

As for Skywalker, Leonard would have never guessed he picked out a wonderful dog. When he told his friends that he wanted to surprise Penny with a dog they were hesitant about him finding a pitbull. But that was Penny's dream dog. So that day he went to the shelter he was just looking. Then he saw a little pitbull puppy, only twelve weeks old that was all white except a brown spot around his right eye. Leonard had one on one with the puppy. He crawled up in Leonard's lap and refused to move. That is when he knew, that puppy was the one. So after Leonard had an approved application and the name Skywalker picked out, the new best friends went to a pet store and had a fresh bath and nails trimmed. Leonard picked out a blue collar since he was named after the Jedi master and a Darth Vader squeaky toy. There were other things too but he could not wait to bring Skywalker home to his wife. Leonard also knew Penny would get over the name because well she had a dog. Turned out his was the most loyal, yet stubborn dog.

One Saturday evening, Penny and Leonard were on date night for the first in two months. So everything was over due. Penny's sister came for a visit and insisted watching the kids until Sunday late morning. So Leonard could not wait to spend a whole night in a hotel just the two of them. He even surprised her by taking her out to dinner at her favorite restaurant that he reserved a month ahead. Leonard had Penny's favorite, Sauvignon Blanc.

Penny looked at Leonard with a very questionable look. "Look at you Hofstadter. Taking advantage of my sister watching the kids, bringing me to my favorite restaurant, and ordering my favorite drink. What else do you have plan for us? From my stand in point, someone wants to get lucky tonight." Then gave him a sexy wink.

Leonard grinned ear to ear. "You will just have to wait and see Mrs. Hofstadter. And what if I do want to get lucky tonight. Will just add more excitment to our night."

Penny loved when he smiled like that. It was still a turn on after all these years. Just as long he did not give her two thumbs up. "Hmmm. Then I cant wait to see what you have planned. Now how about we make a toast seeing o ur food is about to arrive?" Penny held up her glass as Leonard held his up to hers.

"You go first sweetie."

Leonard smiled, waited a second as the server put their food on the table. Leonard waited to walk away. "Okay now its just the two of us. I want to toast to you, my wife. TheUniverseis all ofspaceandtime and their contents, includingplanets,stars,galaxies, and all other forms ofmatterandenergy. While the spatial size of the entire Universe is still unknown, like us.It is possible to measure theobservable universe which is compared to us as a family. Penny after all this time you are my universe." After that toast, he knew Penny was impressed.

"Wow! Okay...Ummm. After all this time you still amaze me. You still make me think more deeply about life. How you still sweep me off my feet with romantic speaches like that. Or doing little things out of the blue because of you just being you. And yes those little things I still put in my Leonard box." Penny had to take a breath as she wiped a tear from her eye. "There are still days you can drive me crazy but I would not change it for the world. You can be an amazing husband and most of all you are one hell of a dad. The day we meet has turned out to be the best day of my life because in the end I married you." Penny bit her lip that formed into a smile with happy tears were in her eyes. They finally clinked their glasses and took a sip.

Leonard finally sat his glass down and got to his feet. He walked over to Penny and held out his hand, "Come here." Penny lowered her glass and took her husband's hand. He pulled her up and gave her a tight hug. Penny sighed and returned the favor. She laid her head on his shoulder as she held onto the best guy in her life. Penny could not wait what her romance ninja had planned for the rest of the night. But more importantly what he had planned for the rest of their lives together. She would just have to wait and see.


End file.
